


Consequences

by Julian_Nesmith (PhoenixSong13)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Attraction, Blood Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSong13/pseuds/Julian_Nesmith
Summary: In 1964 Alastor attempts to break into Vox's home and it goes very very badly for him and he finds himself at the mercy of the sadistic TV DemonAngel is working in the porn business and is invited along with Val to get to know their new boss better at his house and Angel finds something that will forever change his opinion on his pimp and boss.Trans Angel. He has female parts but identifies as male.First chapter is strictly Vox/Alastor but later content will include RadioDust
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 97





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This was a rough story to write. I rewrote this chapter several times. The next one is in progress! Please be kind... I have a hard time writing asshole characters lol Vox got away from me

**Consequences**

**Chapter 1: Poor Decisions**

Past- 1964

In hindsight, it had been a terrible miscalculation on his part, one that he should have foreseen. Yet he hadn't.

He had been planning the break-in for months. Ever since Vox had come to Hell (6 years ago now), they had clashed and Alastor held so much disdain for the TV Demon. He was… highly irritating, for lack of a better term, and powerful. Alastor had been one of the most powerful overlords since he had descended himself, having overthrown several others, but Vox seemed to be imbued with a power that even caused his own to pale.

That simply would not do. 

Alastor had made it his mission to overthrow Vox. He knew if he could rid Hell of the egotistical lout, his own abilities would grow exponentially and no one would question or be able to stop him. Well… save for perhaps Lucifer and Lilith. There were several upsides to this idea.

However, he hadn't realized that Vox had some sort of surveillance system in his home/studio and now he found himself in a bit of a jam. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure what he was in for.

He had been captured, not by the pathetic underlings that had responded to the alarm, but by the TV Demon himself. One moment, he had been ripping the lesser demons apart with his Eldritch tentacles, and the next… agony as electricity coursed through him and he dropped. He found himself bound in electrical cords, Vox standing before him, a wide grin on his face. 

"Well, well, well. Looks like I caught a little mouse in the wiring. Naughty, naughty." He wagged a clawed finger in Alastor's face as the cords lifted him up to eye level.

Alastor attempted to bite the finger in his face with his razor teeth and received a small smack to the cheek for his effort. "I was unaware you had a security system. My mistake," the Radio Demon replied, grinning back.

"Your mistake indeed! You shouldn't have come here, especially alone. However, I will be sure to treat you with the hospitality you so richly deserve."

That had been over 24 hours ago and he had been bound to a device he had quickly realized negated his power. He was manacled to it and couldn't transform to his full demon state or summon any of his Eldritch ability. His shadow attempted to help him, but it too was powerless. The two had ended up staring at one another blankly as the ideas for escape had begun to run thin and eventually, his shadow joined the others in the room, leaving him pretty much alone with his thoughts.

He tried to listen for any sound of a presence but came to the conclusion he was in a room that few people visited. He was very much alone in the area he was in. He occasionally would hear voices over what sounded like a loudspeaker, but it was muffled and so he determined it was somewhere further in the building. Drat it all.

He was unsure just exactly how long he had been in this room; there were no clocks to be found or windows allowing him to watch the passage of the day. He knew it had been at least a full day, he simply wasn't sure of the precise hour.

He had taken stock of the room, dimly lit with a soft red bulb as it was. Other than the table he was strapped to, there seemed to be little else. Against the far wall was an armoire-style cabinet and a matching chest beside it. Both were locked shut with padlocks and, if Alastor was being honest with himself, felt somewhat foreboding and so he tried to pay them little mind. Which was very difficult considering there was nothing else to interest him.

So he mostly stared at the floor. He had realized fairly quickly that pure white marble swirled with black comprised the surface and came to the conclusion that Vox at least had good taste in aesthetics.

He was thoroughly bored out of his damn skull. Even singing had lost some entertainment value, though he continued to do so to at least cut through the embalming silence.

As he finished the third verse of "Alouette", his ears flicked as he heard approaching footsteps, the click of heels alerting him that it was most likely Vox. It was a measured step, unhurried and unbothered. He also happened to pick up a frequency that wasn't unlike his own radio ones. 

There was the sound of a key clicking in the lock and the door opened. Vox strode into the room, closing and relocking the door behind him, softly whistling as he approached the deer.

"Good evening, Alastor! How are we doing? Comfy?" Vox asked, grinning as he took in the image in front of him.

Alastor's arms were bound above his head, his legs spread and manacled at the ankles. He also had a manacle around his throat, keeping him perfectly immobile. His arms had gone numb a while back but it wasn't so bad. He had been in much worse conditions in the past. 

"We're just dandy, thank you. I do have a small complaint about the accommodations, however. I believe I ordered champagne," he quipped, his crimson eyes on Vox's face, his ever-present grin plastered on his own. His canned laugh track filled the air. 

Vox snorted . "Ever the joker, aren't you? Even when helpless and in the claws of a demon far stronger than you."

"I believe that's debatable, my dear fellow. You may have me at a bit of a disadvantage at the moment, but that doesn't mean you're stronger."

"Hmmm..." Vox hummed softly as he stepped up to the deer, close enough to invade the five foot bubble that Alastor was known to keep people out of. He reached out and cupped Alastor's chin. "It's too bad you're such a pain in the ass, considering how pretty you are. We could do so much together, Alastor."

For the first time since having met this demon, the deer felt a chill pass over him. He wasn't comfortable with the obvious come on and tried to pull away, which proved to be a fruitless endeavor. The hand moved to his cheek, stroking his gray skin in what was likely a caress but made Alastor's skin crawl.

"Yes well, I would rather continue being a pain in your backside than ever entertain anything romantic with you," the Radio Demon said, attempting to be aloof and keep his voice level. 

Vox tilted his head, regarding the other for a moment. After a fashion, he spoke, ignoring the other demon's sassy reply. "Tell me something. What did you hope to achieve in breaking into my home? Did you really think you could overthrow me on your own?"

Alastor shrugged to the best of his ability in the position he was in. "You may present a challenge to me, but I don't work with other demons. Too many chances of being double-crossed. You don't frighten me in the least, most certainly not to the point that I would call for aid. No no no! This was a one-man operation."

Vox laughed heartily. "Oh really? Well, I'll have to change that! And I know I can. Fear is healthy, beautiful." His voice dropped and Alastor was horrified when he suddenly pushed his slim body against that of the deer, their hips together thanks to the contraption Alastor was bound to. It lifted him so they were closer to eye level than they usually were. 

He tried to yank back, but yet again found he couldn't go anywhere. The claws of the other demon dug into his sides, drawing him forward a bit. 

It was so very strange to feel the heat coming from Vox's groin as the TV Demon rolled his hips into Alastor's. Even without seeing what lay beneath those slacks (blessed Hell), he could tell that the man was no slouch and it made him squirm. Vox ran his lips along Alastor's jaw and the deer grimaced.

"Stop. This is not entertaining, nor is it a show of strength," he hissed, pulling at the chains with no results. He hadn't expected much but he couldn't simply give into this brute.

"Oh I think it is. All of Hell knows how much you hate physical touch. Everyone knows how you despise anything sexual or intimate. This gives me power over you, Bambi. And I like that. I like it a lot."

Vox's tone was dangerous and Alastor wanted to be anywhere but here with him, most especially alone. Despite knowing how unscrupulous this demon could be, he hadn't ever thought things could take this sort of turn. He seriously regretted coming to the studio now and cursed himself for it. He was in Hell after all. Sex was something many demons used in power struggles and not everyone was like him, where he preferred blood and carnage over sweat and cum.

"Look, you don't have to lower yourself to this. Let me go and I will never do this again. You bested me. You win." As much as he hated to say that, he knew it was probably the only way for him to escape this with some dignity intact. If he could convince Vox that he was no threat to him again, he could go on without the shame.

However, Vox wasn't in such a forgiving mood. He reached out and tugged on the bowtie at Alastor's neck, loosening and untying it. His eyes, mismatched and wicked, strayed to the very small amount of flesh he had uncovered.

"I need to make sure you understand the gravity of the situation. I don't think you do. And besides… I've been so lonely, Alastor. So lonely for a new beauty to ravish and claim..."

The deer shivered. His grin faltered some when thin fingertips touched his Adam's apple just under the edge of his collar. His jacket had been removed at some point yesterday and he had chosen not to wear an undershirt when he has dressed that morning as the temperatures in Hell this week had been unseasonably high. Now, he very much wished he had just suffered through a little bit of heatstroke. All that separated those hands from his body was his thin black and red shirt.

"As sorry as I am to hear that, I'm afraid I will not make for good company, Vox. Not in that capacity, anyway." He shifted uncomfortably, feeling a bit claustrophobic. "I understand what I've done and that it should never happen again."

"Oh it won't. Because I'm going to make sure you're properly dealt with."

In a flash of movement, a claw sliced straight down the closure of the shirt, sending small buttons flying everywhere, the material ripping like paper. The edges of the shirt opened to reveal Alastor's gray chest, certainly not very muscular but strong and smooth. A gasp slipped from the deer's lips when Vox slid the flat of his palm along the warm flesh, touching taut skin. 

"Very nice… just as beautiful here as that face," Vox remarked, grinning wickedly. His eyes greedily looked their fill, and Alastor almost felt as though it was a physical touch.

Panic was starting to set into Alastor's heart and soul. He hated the touch of that hand. It made him nauseated, but he couldn't pull away and had to tolerate it. 

"Vox, stop this nonsense. This is beneath you. You're not some hedonistic degenerate, my friend. You don't do these things," he tried, hoping to perhaps reason with the TV Demon with a bit of flattery. The man had an ego larger than the Atlantic and so stroking said ego might be beneficial. "You're not the type to use sex as a weapon."

"You think so? What do you know about me,  _ sonnenschein  _ (sunshine)?" he asked softly, the German endearment a little offsetting. "You think I'm some kind of gentleman like you? Baby, I always do what I gotta to get what I want. Why else do you think I'm here, hmm?"

He reached out and pinched one of the deer's nipples, eliciting a sharp, startled inhale of breath from its owner. Alastor squirmed, flushing in embarrassment and anger.

"You swine! What do you hope to do by touching me like this? Keep your vile hands off of me!" He snarled, spitting in the face of the other demon. All signs of camaraderie had vanished, replaced by strong resentment and fury.

It didn't bother Vox in the least. He simply pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the spit away. His grin was bizarrely wide and he looked pleased as punch with himself.

"Oh, you're fucking gorgeous when you're mad! I like you better without that shit-eating grin!" he crowed, reaching up and grabbing Alastor by the hair, pulling his head back some, revealing the underside of his soft chin and jaw. "You're a work of art, one that I am very eager to collect. Keep frowning like that and you may just steal my heart."

Alastor hated that his grin had fallen because of Vox. He always tried to smile, no matter what. Frowning was absolutely a weakness to the Radio Demon and he was showing that to Vox. What made it even more distressing was that the other demon seemed to  _ enjoy  _ the fact he had caused the rare display.

"I'd tell you to go to Hell if we weren't already here. I will not be your plaything. Let me go. Now."

"Or what? You'll keep spitting on me? You have no power right now. I'll touch you if I fucking want to," Vox purred back, leaning in and running his tongue from the Adam's apple up to his chin, kissing and nipping as he went along.

Alastor went rigid at the feeling and the proximity of the other demon. This was not happening. It couldn't be. He felt violated and helpless against it. With Vox's mouth at his Adam's apple, sucking at the tender flesh almost reverently, he felt a tremor start at his core and prayed to Beezlebub that Vox couldn't feel it too.

"When I get out of these chains…!"

"You mean if. Face it,  _ meine süße kleine Hure  _ (my sweet little whore), you're at my mercy. I intend to take full advantage of it."

The hand that wasn't in the deer's hair trailed down the smooth expanse of chest, scraping and tweaking over a nipple before his mouth descended where those claws had been. Alastor's body jolted as he felt a hot, wet tongue against his skin and he felt goosebumps rise on his flesh as he broke out in a cold sweat. A nip of sharp teeth against the nub caused him to whimper. He clenched his hands into fistsp above his head, baring his teeth, 

"Please, Vox… please don't do this," he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest at a sickening pace.

The TV Demon glanced up at the deer, seeing that he was now more white than gray. Something about it made him growl, straightening up and pulling their hips firmly together. Alastor could feel that Vox was  _ aroused _ and felt ill, trying to jerk back. Vox's hands traveled along Alastor's sides and down to set right on his hip bones, which jutted out over the waistband of his slacks. He scraped his claws over the skin, leaning in and pressing his lips against his collarbone for a fleeting moment. 

"Oh, I like the pleading. I want to hear you beg me, Alastor… Beg me to spare you, beg me to fuck you… Just beg me; I won't disappoint."

The deer realized that he was only feeding into this sickness and clamped his mouth shut. He needed to get control of himself and stop acting so weak-willed. Damn the fact everyone knew he hated physical touch. He  _ would  _ fall into the hands of a sadistic, malicious demon like Vox. 

"Don't clam up now, my dear friend! You were making such lovely noise," Vox told him, reached up to undo the manacle at the deer's throat.

Alastor tried to headbutt him as he was granted a small amount of freedom, but found it really didn't give him much slack. A cord came up, wrapping around Alastor's throat and pulling up, choking the deer some while simultaneously exposing his neck more.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. The more you fight me, the more I'll enjoy this!" The TV Demon leaned in, fastening his mouth over the jugular vein and biting down just above it with the intent to break skin.

Alastor couldn't stop the cry that escaped him as pain shot through his neck and chest. The cord caused the sound to come out strangled and he thrashed against his bindings. His muscles had tightened as his entire frame jerked in response.

Vox's tongue laved across the bite, lapping at the fair-sized trickle of blood he had caused with his sharp teeth, drinking it down as if he were Nosferatu. His hands moved down to the fastenings of the deer's trousers, fiddling with the button. It didn't take anything at all to unfasten it and he slipped his hand inside, cupping the flaccid heat between the deer's thighs.

"What I would love to do to you... You are a masterpiece of beauty, you know. I've been able to appreciate that since we first met,  _ wenig bock  _ (little buck)." Vox stepped back, reaching up to slide his own black suit jacket from his shoulders, hanging it on the back of a chair. "I've thought of what we might get up to if you weren't such a prude "

Alastor chose to say nothing, his jaw clamped so tightly shut it was making his teeth ache. He averted his eyes from watching Vox divest himself of his clothing, unable to turn his head. He didn't want to see the other man naked, no matter what the degenerate's perverted mind had conjured up. He didn't wish to know any of the sick fantasies the other demon had. 

Vox seemed intent on telling him anyway. 

"Like that clever mouth. I've envisioned you on your knees before me, those lips wrapped around my dick while I fuck your tight throat. I'd twist my fingers in your hair and choke you with it. That would be a gorgeous sight indeed, saliva and cum dripping from between your lips." With this declaration, his red and black vest followed the jacket, along with his bowtie, and Alastor noted that Vox's voice had gotten much deeper and husky.

He, on the other hand, felt like screaming. He could envision it himself and it made his stomach clench uncomfortably. What a vile, repulsive thought. He didn't want to ever be the submissive to someone like Vox, who would find sexual gratification in torturing his partner. He didn't want to be with  _ anyone  _ but most especially not this demon. 

"Or better yet, bind you up naked as the day you were born and fuck you on my evening broadcast for all of Hell to see! Make sure they get a good close up of my dick pounding into you while you beg for more. You would definitely want more when I got done with you, baby," Vox cooed in his ear, stepping forward as he unfastened the buttons of his long-sleeved shirt. 

"In your dreams _ ,vous bâtard malade _ (you sick bastard)!" Alastor finally snarled, his ears flat to his head. He pulled at the chains on his wrists, using every bit of strength he possessed to no avail. "I will repent and go to heaven before I ever give myself to you willingly or beg you for anything sexual!"

"That's too bad because I would have loved to romance you. But that's all right. I'll still get what I want from you."

He snapped his fingers and several thin electrical cords sprang out from around them, two of them taking hold of the deer's pant legs and pulling the garment apart, ripping them in half and effectively leaving the Radio Demon naked in front of Vox. The manacles at his ankles released, only for the same two cords to wrap around them and lift him into a horizontal position, his arms still above his head in the contraption.

Vox stepped up to his prone form, reaching out clawed fingers to trace over the subtle muscles of his abdomen, the nerves under his flesh jumping at the touch. The TV Demon ran both his hands up the flat planes of his chest, thumbing over the darker gray nipples and then traveling downwards to the part of Alastor's anatomy that was interesting him at that moment.

Alastor's cock was nestled into a light thatch of red hair, not curly but not wiry either. The length lay very disinterested where it was but Vox admired it all the same. 

He traced his claw tip along the vein on the side of the appendage and then up to the head, drawing his thumb over the slit, stroking lightly. He didn't even receive a twitch but he wasn't expecting one either. 

"You've got a nice cock, Al. I'd like to see it hard." He wrapped his fingers and palm around it, stroking upwards. Though nothing happened with the organ, the gasp and cursing from the deer told Vox he could feel it. That was almost as good. As he continued the stroking of Al's cock, he leaned down, trailing his tongue over a nipple, suckling at the nub which, to Alastor's disdain, peaked under the ministrations. 

He did not want this! Why were his nipples reacting like he did?! The deer turned his head into his bicep, not wanting to see what was happening, not wanting to look at the other demon. He could still feel the wet muscle of tongue on his chest and the suction on his nipple steadily continuing. And he hated that it felt… good. Not the hand on his manhood, but that mouth was a different story.

"Mmm… you seem to like this, Alastor. I know I do. You taste delicious." He nipped the peak and was rewarded by a sudden gasp and a moan that was quickly quelled against a gray arm.

_ "Kill me now _ ," Alastor thought helplessly, terribly ashamed that he had made a noise like that. He had no desire to have Vox think he was giving in, he didn't want to have the other man congratulating himself for arousing him. 

The cords spread his thighs and Vox moved up between them, still touching and tasting. He switched to the other nipple, delighted when it too hardened in his mouth. Another barely concealed moan escaped Alastor and Vox grinned in triumph against the smooth skin as he continued his attention on the pert little nub. Oh, he could grow addicted to this. The Radio Demon had a weakness after all. He hadn't imagined he'd like his chest toyed with. 

"Cease this at once, Vox," Alastor tried faintly, shivering when the demon blew across where his wet mouth had been. He knew he couldn't pull away and the words had fallen on deaf ears, even before Vox replied. 

"I don't think so. I will claim you, Alastor.  _ Meine Schönheit... Dieser Körper wird mich gut kennen, bevor ich fertig bin  _ (My beauty... This body will know me well before I'm done)..." Vox growled out huskily, leaning over the other demon and pressing several kisses to his heated flesh.

Alastor didn't speak a lick of German but that tone told him enough. He didn't like it at all. He wished the Ninth Circle would swallow him whole and take him away from the situation. His ability to travel through shadows would have been very welcome at this moment as well, but Vox had culled that from the start. He hadn't felt this weak, this useless, since his days as a human.

Struggling was a futile notion and his body was betraying him as long as Vox worked those lips and tongue over his chest. He couldn't bring himself to look down at the TV Demon, knowing the smug expression he'd likely receive as heat rose in his flesh and he blushed darkly. Vox continued to stroke Alastor's length, which had started to mildly show some interest, mostly due to the stimulation north of the border. It wasn't a lot, but just the tiniest bit of hardening had Vox cackling softly. 

"Well, well! Look at that! Enjoying yourself,  _ wenig bock _ ? Your body is saying yes!" he purred, leaning up, kissing his throat and nuzzling him sweetly, a farce of affection.

"Fuck off!" Alastor spat, the crass words unusual for him but all he could think to say in his present position. After all, reasoning with Vox hadn't exactly worked in his favor. 

Vox laughed out loud, looking up at Alastor's face. His eyes were closed, his skin pale. He was biting his lower lip, the muscles all through his body tensed up. He was trying to close his legs but the cords would definitely not allow that.

"Fuck off? What if I fuck  _ you _ ?" The hand on Alastor's cock moved down, skating over tender flesh as he slid his fingers lower and under, cupping one firm buttock.

He squeezed and kneaded the strong muscle. Oh, he liked how it fit in his hand. He slipped a finger along the cleft of his ass and up over the puckered opening, a whisper of touch against that most forbidden of places. He circled the pad along the edge of it, causing an involuntary flutter of muscle. 

Alastor tried to lift away from that probing finger but a fourth cord whipped up and encircled his slim waist, pulling him back down and the digit slid up into him; the deer hissed, a litany of French cursing coming from his lips as his fight or flight instincts took control. He fought hard against his bindings but it became apparent very quickly that the harder he pulled, the tighter those electrical cords became. He could feel them cutting into him like thick, black vines and he knew they were inescapable. 

Vox seemed unperturbed by the sudden thrashing, and when Alastor ceased moving, going limp in his bonds, he slid a second finger into the tight orifice. The deer whimpered as the first real fear seeped into him. He knew he wasn't getting out of this and he was going to have to withstand the sexual assault on his body. He could sense the determination from Vox and tried to resign himself to it. The two fingers within him slowly stretched the tight ring of muscle, the burn of it reminding him exactly what was going on 

"Giving up already, babe? We haven't even gotten to the good part!" Vox leaned in and pressed a hard kiss to Alastor's lips, which were clamped shut in a thin line. "That's alright. Save your strength. You'll need it very shortly."

Vox pulled away, moving across the room to gather a few things from the armoire. The cords binding Alastor maneuvered him around as the last two manacles released his arms. For one almost manic moment, the Radio Demon thought he was free even as two cords replaced the previous chains. He was no longer attached to the power-sapping device. In a dizzying amount of delirium, he attempted to summon up his Eldritch ability, hope blooming in his chest. 

However, he found he still had no power as he was turned onto his stomach, suspended in the air in a cradle of cords that had trussed him up like a Thanksgiving turkey, thighs spread wide, his head lifted so he wasn't staring at the floor. Absolutely nothing happened besides the fact he was no longer on his back.

"What in blazes?" he muttered as he attempted to free himself and realized he wasn't going anywhere. 

"Did you think that table was the reason you're powerless?" Vox cackled as he came back over, carrying a few items. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that was just to hold you. I've implanted a device in your side that blocks your abilities. It helps that your power deals with frequencies. They're not hard to jam."

Ah. That made more sense than Alastor liked. He must have done it when he'd electrocuted the deer the day before. That would explain the pain he had felt. There had been a specific place on his side that had stayed sore much longer than the rest of him.

"You bastard," he muttered as he was brought face-to-face with Vox, who chose to kiss him once again this time catching him with his mouth open just enough to force his tongue past thin lips.

That tongue slid along his, down his throat and almost gagged him. The kiss was hard, raunchy, and gave him no room to fight back. It was almost as if Vox was mimicking intercourse as he thrust the muscle deep into the hot cavern of the deer's mouth. He thought about biting the vile appendage off, but trying to concentrate on breathing during the suffocating liplock took precedence. He felt the tip of the tongue run across his fangs and despised the taste of the other demon's mouth. 

Vox broke the kiss, his breathing a little erratic, saliva connecting in a string from both their lips. He dropped a little kiss to the top of the Radio Demon's head, between the little black antlers there.

"Mmm… that was a good kiss, gorgeous. Definitely did something to me."

To his abject horror, Alastor found himself looking down at the hardened organ between Vox's legs, which the TV Demon had chosen to stroke at that moment. It made Alastor tense almost painfully as he took in the dark-colored cock, long and thick and dripping precum. It strained against Vox's palm, the vein visibly throbbing underneath, the head bulbous. 

  1. Absolutely not! He wasn't going to take that into himself without a hell of a fight! It was far too big, he would be ripped apart! 



He began to thrash once more, kicking out and pulling the cords hard enough they should have snapped. His ears lay flat and he snarled loudly, feeling like a caged animal. 

"Let me go, you brute! You're not getting near my backside with that! Erase me if nothing else, but you will not come near me with your repulsive organ!" he exclaimed, trying to see if he could reach a cord with his teeth.

He didn't realize Vox had moved to stand behind him until he felt a sharp and resounding slap on one of his buttocks. He yelped as he felt heat immediately rise to the surface and the stinging set in. It effectively caused him to stop moving and he let out a pained hiss.

"You foul, loathsome---!"

"Oh save it for someone who gives a fuck and is actually intimidated by you! You don't scare me, my little fawn. You better get used to it pretty quick!" Vox snapped, some of his patience running thin. "This is happening. Grow a backbone!"

Alastor breathed hard as he hung limply, taking in the words as his flesh stung where he'd been slapped. His red and black tail had instinctively laid down to cover his opening, though that didn't seem to trouble Vox, who reached out and scratched through the fur almost sweetly. He ran his hand up the small of Alastor's back and then down again, bizarrely appearing to pet him.

"There we go… much better. Stay calm and this won't be so bad for you," Vox said softly as he continued the gentle caressing.

The deer was more than a little confused. Did Vox have a multi-personality disorder? One moment he didn't seem to care if he hurt Alastor, the next he was being almost reverent and seemed to be concerned that this was stressing the other demon out. The gentle petting had started achieving its purpose and Alastor felt himself relaxing despite being hyper-aware of what was happening. Vox ran his lips up the visible bones of vertebra in Alastor's back, kissing up to the crook of his neck and shoulder, before he began the slow traverse back down. Mouth and hands both whispered over sensitive flesh like a caress and Alastor found himself feeling a little breathless. It was too intimate, too personal. And yet… some part of him craved it.

He felt Vox's lips on his right inner thigh and shivered as soft suction pulled a small spot of skin into the TV Demon's mouth. He could feel the tip of that tongue running across his flesh and a small nip made him jump a little.

"Ah! H-hey…." Alastor said, swallowing hard as his mouth went dry and he turned red. He felt the other demon nose at his thigh and the underside of his cock and testes and the smallest moan escaped the deer, much to his own consternation. "That's… you shouldn't…"

He was paid no mind as Vox's mouth continued its exploration, up further into the crease between thigh and groin. The deer shook as he felt that long, roving tongue lap at the sensitive skin of his testes, those lips pulling one of the round glans into his mouth and suckling at it. He reached up with one hand, stroking the length of Alastor's cock as he did so.

The deer's body was fighting itself. Every instinct inside of him hated this and wanted to escape. And yet… for some inexplicable reason, something about that mouth was causing streaks of white-hot pleasure to course through his thighs and his chest, his nipples hardening once again. The way his privates were laved and fondled by the TV Demon was enough to drive him mad. Old memories of a time long before now came unbidden to mind, another scorching mouth and questing tongue mapping out his body. Heat pooled between his legs and he shivered.

Perhaps it was simply Stockholm Syndrome. He had always found his own pleasure in committing sadistic acts of torture and maiming. Perhaps that was why his brain couldn't seem to tell his anatomy that this was not wanted. Even though he hated sex, he could appreciate what Vox was doing, no matter that it was to him and that he wasn't a sexual being. It really didn't make the idea easier to swallow, but at least it made some sense as to why Alastor was reacting to it almost favorably.

Vox's talented tongue moved to the other testicle, licking at it before sliding up the spanse of skin between the sac and his puckered opening, poking the very tip into it. Alastor tried to breathe, feeling like it had caught in his chest. This was it. That tongue was going to a place he had never desired one to go. Even his one sexual experience in life hadn't included that despite a need to make sure he was well lubricated. 

He felt the strong muscle slide into him and let out a breathy whine, mostly in disgust. It felt weird, the wetness making him squirm uncomfortably. The serpentine-like muscle slipped in deep and he shuddered. He could feel that mouth working him, licking, sucking, tasting. He gripped the cords around his wrists, trying to pull away though it was completely ineffectual. He scrunched his eyes shut, biting his lip to keep from making any noise that might be considered concession. His body might be failing him, but his mind was still balking enough for him to know he couldn't let Vox think he was enjoying this in any capacity. 

It seemed that the worship of his orifice went on forever. It went on long enough for it to cease feeling so strange anyway and he hung his head, trying to stamp out that small fire that had started burning in the pit of his stomach. Vox's fingers still encircled his cock, working and twisting at it. He could feel blood filling the organ and knew the other demon had to have noticed that. 

At his core, Alastor was still a man. Proper stimulation could make him react, even when he hated sex. The licking and touching was almost blissfully stimulating and he could not help that he was reacting. He hadn't been touched in such a carnal way since 1915, when he was 17 years old. That time, he had been willing and open. Not now, not like this.

Vox kissed the place he had slapped. "Mmm… you taste good. Like sweet soap." He stood up, kissing up his spine and to his shoulder, pressing a hot kiss there. "I'm glad to see you starting to relax."

Alastor couldn't help himself. "Why do you care? What does it matter to you if I am calm? You're forcing me into an act I don't wish to participate in, so why?" He was aware his voice was almost plaintive, but oddly found he didn't really care, simply trying to understand the machinations of the other demon.

Vox chuckled and came back around to stand in front of the deer, tilting his chin up to look at him. He ran his thumb across the bottom lip. His eyes glowed faintly in the dim light and Alastor couldn't deny even in his own mind that it made him handsome to look at.

"It will hardly be fun if you're too fuckin' tense. Not only would it hurt you for me to just shove in, but it would hurt me too. It's a literal pain in the ass. You're still not quite there, but that's fine. I'll get you there, sweetheart." The endearment was said mockingly but Alastor didn't rise to it this time.

Vox picked up an item that Alastor couldn't see at first. Whatever it was was small with several thin wires tentacling off of it. The deer's curiosity must have shown on his face because the TV Demon chose to comment. 

"I think you'll like this. Sir Pentious designed it for me and he assures me it'll bring maximum stimulation. You seem to enjoy that so… I suppose you can be my first test subject. I couldn't think of a better specimen."

The cords raised Alastor a little bit higher so that Vox could step underneath. The deer watched him, groaning softly when the other demon tilted his head up and kissed a nipple. He pressed several small touches of his lips to Alastor's abdomen and navel as he moved, chuckling at the muscles that jumped against his mouth. 

"Gorgeous. I would have loved to see you in life." Vox began to attach the wires to parts of the deer's anatomy. It felt cold and sticky and Alastor recognized it was some kind of adhesive on little pads, one stuck to each nipple, one to the tip of his cock, one to the delicate ball sac, and some odd little thing that had been slicked with what was obviously lubricant and slid up into his opening. The last wasn't any stranger than Vox's tongue up inside him, though it did raise some questions.

"What exactly does it-- AHHH!" Alastor cried out as a small dial was pressed and vibration suddenly coursed through all points of contact and his body went rigid. Unmerciful  _ HELL _ , it was overwhelming and his anatomy reacted almost immediately.

His nipples had peaked and the vibration was making them ache. He wasn't sure if it was actual pain or if it was because he liked it. He had no idea. The two feelings might not even be mutually exclusive. All he did know was that it was sending little jolts of desire straight through him and his brain seemed to freeze as it tried to find some logic in the sensations. 

The vibration to his lower extremities had caused his hips to buck and it didn't take much for him to recognize that the small device inside of him was some sort of sexual implement specifically meant for pleasuring a male. It was pressed up against his prostate. It sent little shocks of pleasure through him and he strained against his bindings, gasping as he felt everything at once. 

"Mmm _ merde _ (Sssshit) _! Enleve-les _ (Take them off)!" he whined, his eyes shut tight and his body moving restlessly. "I don't…!" He trailed off, a moan pulling from him as the intensity was kicked up a notch.

Vox grinned, holding the control in his hand. He touched his lips to Alastor's throat, feeling his heartbeat fluttering fast there. He kissed up to his chin, cupping his cheek. 

"Don't tell me you're not enjoying this. Your body is beautifully flushed and you're almost singing for me with your pretty sounds," Vox purred, kissing up to his mouth and diving into a heady, deep liplock with the Radio Demon. 

Alastor felt incredibly dizzy as his mouth was ravished and his body felt like it was on fire. The vibrating points of contact were causing him to shake. He hated that his thighs were trembling as his hips almost moved instinctively, pushing backwards against nothing as he wished for more friction. If he could just get his body to release, maybe Vox would lose interest. Since it wanted to betray him, the least it could do was finish quickly. The kiss was robbing him of his senses and he didn't know up from down as he was hit with unadulterated feeling.

The other demon pressed a small button on the control and the deer moaned against his mouth as the vibrator inside of him suddenly seemed to double in size and he pitched forward a little. He broke the kiss, gasping out.

"Please don't… no more! It's too much! He panted softly, his forehead against his bicep again.

"Oh, baby… this isn't even halfway to the biggest size. I have to make sure you're good and stretched for me…" Vox told him, scratching behind the deer's ear, once more seeming to pet him. "My dick's pretty big and I'm gonna want you to take every… goddamned… inch," he said in the same ear, his voice a gravelly murmur.

Alastor swallowed hard, not wanting to imagine that. The idea of actually being joined physically with Vox made him feel sick and ill at ease. The outward stimulation was one thing, being possessed was quite another. Only one man had ever possessed him and he really had no desire to let Vox be the second. However, by now he knew that he had no choice in the matter. Without his power, he was hardly more than a deer caught in a hunter's trap. If Vox's intention was penetration, there was very little he could do to stop him.

"I doubt there's much use in appealing to your sensibilities as a gentleman to not do this," Alastor said flatly, managing to even out his voice so he didn't sound so much like a panting maiden. He wasn't fully successful in it but he was too crazy with feeling to think much about it. "You're determined to go through with it, aren't you?"

"You bet your sweet ass I am! You're the one demon I've been wanting to catch since I got here to Hell. I've been able to snap my fingers and get anyone else I've wanted. Val certainly didn't put up a fight when I took him to my bed…" Vox told him, kissing at his jaw and the corner of his mouth.

Alastor grimaced. He truly despised Valentino, the roach who ran the Pornography Studio in the Lust District. Early on, when Val had come to Hell, he had tried to talk the deer into making a picture show, solo if he liked though Val had seemed eager to join him on camera. Alastor had simply turned from him and walked away, but the lout had left a foul taste in his mouth, metaphorically speaking. He liked teasing the Radio Demon and knew how much Alastor hated it. And every few months or so, he would once more send a written invitation to Alastor to join him in his penthouse suite for some personal pleasure.

"Yes well… that's hardly surprising… Valentino likes anyone who will either pleasure him or record a film with him… I am neither."

"Oh I know. That's what makes this all the more tantalizing, Al. I have you right where I want you, willing or not. I've wanted to fuck you for years,  _ kleine Schatz  _ (little sweetheart). To bruise this skin and ravage that beautiful rear of yours…" Vox trailed his lips to Alastor's Adam's apple, lapping at the hollow of his throat. "To catch the wildest buck Hell has ever seen and ravage him until he couldn't stand."

"What a romantic notion," Alastor said, his tone heavily tinted with sarcasm. "And they said chivalry is dead."

Vox snorted, turning the vibration up another level, the much more intense buzzing causing Alastor to let out a keening moan and writhe in his bonds, his eyes rolling back as he was slammed with pure sensation. He thrashed once again, though this time Vox thought it wasn't strictly in discomfort as those hips had a bit of a rhythm to them. It seemed that he wanted more, even though he said otherwise and that was a powerful aphrodisiac to the TV Demon.

"All chivalry went out the door when you broke in, sweet little fawn. Now, it's gonna be a 'wham bam thank you ma'am' kind of deal. But, I'm gonna make it memorable for you, Alastor."

Alastor couldn't think as the intense strokes of pleasure coursed through his lithe body. The stimulation was driving him mad and he was aware that he was making low whistling sounds as he strained against the cords. Another flick of a button and the damned false cock inside of him grew even larger.

"AHHH….! V-Vox….!  _ Bon sang, arrêtez ça! Je ne peux pas ... Je ne peux pas faire ça  _ (God damn it, please stop this! I can't-- I can't do this)!" he mewled out in broken French as his English failed him. 

He felt too hot, too full, too everything. The intensity was starting to really alarm him because his body seemed keen to accept it now. He knew he had started to sweat lightly, his muscles feeling taut and overused from straining. His wrists felt raw in the cords and he could hear nothing but static flipping through himself. Usually there was some ambient tune going through his mind but he was far too overstimulated for that. There was a part of him that desperately wanted release, if only to make this all stop.

He hated this feeling. This was why he despised sex so much. There was no control in it, it was just an explosion and cacophony of feeling and strong need and screams that achieved nothing. There was nothing virtuous or redeeming about sex and the payoff was fleeting. It felt good for a few minutes, but then it wore off. So much time to get there and hardly anything lasting afterwards.

"You can handle this, baby. I know you can. You're definitely liking it, I can see it. You're completely hard and your nipples are just as peaked… If I leave you like this, it'd be way more cruel than to fuck you…" Vox reached out, touching one of said nipples, pressing the vibrating pad a little tighter against him.

Alastor moaned piteously, shivering when he felt Vox's soft black hair against his neck. He felt those lips on his shoulder and dropped his head to the crook of Vox's neck, their heads leaned together. One of the TV Demon's hands combed through Alastor's red and black locks, touching an ear gently, causing it to twitch.

"I love that whistling sound you're making. Is that a deer thing?" Vox inquired, though his tone suggested he already knew the answer.

"Yes," the deer breathed out. "It's… it's a mating sound."

Vox laughed. "Mating sound?! Ha!

Now that's a fucking first. That what your animal instincts are telling you it is? We might be rutting, but I wouldn't want you as a mate, you're kind of a pretentious little bitch." 

He moved away then as he cackled, to the other side of the room, leaving the deer hanging from his bonds, shamed that he had told the bastard what that sound was. He should have said yes and left it at that. Or said nothing at all. Like Vox needed to know any of it. After all, they weren't lovers and all this was a damn power play. He was a pawn and he needed to remember that.

Suddenly, the stimulation wasn't pleasurable anymore. He was brought back to the fact this was still rape and that's all it was. Why had he let himself, if only for a moment, fall for the uncharacteristic and obviously false gentleness? Was he that starved for some kind of contact that he would allow his enemy so close?

He looked down at the floor, berating himself for it. He knew what part of the trouble was. Despite never having much liked Vox's personality, his appearance was a very different matter. He was tall, dark black hair slicked back with a red stripe through it, thick eyebrows, mismatched eyes, and he had a gruffness about him that made Alastor think of a very dear person from his living days. The man who had taken his virginity, who had cared for him despite how strange and unloveable he could be, who had withstood his cruelty and still loved him. 

He had been sucked into memories, his mind mistaking Vox for someone else. Sentimentality really was a weakness after all. One he could not afford to get wrapped up in. This was most certainly not the time or place to lose himself.

He began to fight against all of it once more. His body tensed and he began to thrash and violently pull at his bindings, attempting to also detach the strange device within him and stuck to him. He snarled aloud, his claws out as he tore against everything holding and hindering him.

He managed to slice through the cord wrapped around his left wrist. With that hand freed, he pulled at the cord on the other side, feeling triumphant that he had broken free, if only just one limb.

This feeling didn't last long.

The intensity of the vibration increased to an insane level and the fake cock within grew once again, stretching him so painfully that he curled like a creature in the throes of death as he screamed in agony. His back arched hard, his head thrown back, eyes watering, and every muscle inside of him tight as he jolted and almost convulsed as he tried to get away from it in vain. He was almost certain he had felt something rip within. 

It was like being electrocuted again. Another cord slithered up and encircled his wrist, drawing him back into a fully bound situation. As he bucked and fought against it, a white-hot pain sliced through his backside and lower back and the scream he released that time was far more pained and gutteral. He felt a hand at his orifice, the slim fingers closing around the end of the toy, pushing it in so that it was right against what Alastor knew was his prostate and he jerked, his scream cutting off with a pained gasp. He kicked out, making contact with nothing. All that action managed to achieve was to make the pain worse and he hissed loudly.

"Oh don't be that way, Alastor. Don't get all worked up cuz I don't want you as a mate," Vox sneered, using his fingers to manually push and pull the vibrator in and out of the deer's body. "Look what you made me do… I cut your pretty flesh… Bad boy."

Alastor whimpered, the searing pain in his backside making him nauseous. He hung his head down and could see blood pooling on the floor beneath him, turning white marble crimson. That couldn't be good, even in Hell. There was so much of it and the pain was excruciating. Even some of the worst wounds he'd received in the past hadn't felt like this. If he didn't know any better, he would have suspected an angelic weapon of some kind.

"I'm not looking for a mate, baby. But don't get me wrong; I'd love to fuck you on the regular. You're a beauty and it'd be positively sinful to have you on my arm. Think of everything we could accomplish together if we combined our power." The TV Demon leaned in and swiped his tongue over what the deer could only assume was his blood, lapping it up hungrily. 

Alastor couldn't speak, there was too much going on for him to even think and speech felt like it might be an effort. He hung loosely, the fight having left him when whatever that was had cut into him. His body jerked and his muscles spasmed while Vox drank his blood straight from the wound.

"N-never. Kill me because I will never… never give myself to you, you bastard," Alastor mumbled out, his consciousness wavering a little. The stress and strain of it all was taking its toll on him and his vision was getting hazy, his hearing like being in a tunnel. 

"Oh that can be arranged,  _ mein Haustier _ (my pet). But not until I'm done with you. And I'm far from done," Vox told him, pulling the vibrator out completely, much to the deer's utter relief. Two fingers slid up and inside, stretching and scissoring slowly, not that it was necessary.

Alastor's hole was wide enough and the two fingers slid in easily. Vox drove them in deep, touching once more against his prostate. Alastor clenched his mouth shut, making no noise. The stinging in his backside was helping to keep his body from betraying him again, whatever had been feeling good before not even making an impression now.

"I think you're ready enough, my sweet. Might still be a bit of a hard claim but I can't wait anymore. I'm so fucking hard, I could probably play baseball with my own bat, if you catch my drift." Vox sniggered at his own joke, receiving no response from Alastor.

The cords lowered the deer a little bit, bringing him more to a reachable height. Alastor heard the sound of a jar being uncapped and then the two fingers that had been inside of him suddenly smeared a cold, slick substance to his hole, slipping some inside and circling around the edges. He was being lubricated and suddenly felt terribly defeated.

"I've been waiting so long for this. I've wanted your ass spread for me while I plowed you. I'm gonna fuckin' enjoy every second of this," Vox cooed, slicking up his length before tossing the jar aside and stepping up behind the deer.

The cords at his wrists and throat lifted the top half of his frame up so he was suspended at an angle. The cords at his thighs spread them further apart as those clawed fingers dug into the soft flesh of his hips and he was drawn backward while Vox pushed his hips forward.

The large, bulbous head of Vox's cock pushed past the resisting ring of muscle and Alastor released a choked cry of anguish as he was breached. All of his muscles clamped down to try to stop the intrusion but it did nothing to deter Vox, who continued to push in until he had bottomed out. The gutteral groan he released upon making it all the way in was heated and damn near gloating.

"Ah fuck YEAH, my little slut…! You take my dick like you were made for it! Such a hot little cunt you've got, gorgeous," he snarled out, draping himself over the deer's back and kissing his shoulder blade and the place between neck and shoulder.

Alastor gasped painfully. The vibrator had been bad enough but Vox's dick was hot, hard, and infinitely larger. It was completely buried in his tense body and he could feel every inch. His own cock had wilted almost completely, though Vox seemed determined to fix that. 

He reached around to the deer's front, taking the mostly-flaccid organ in hand, pumping at it as he began to pull back and push back in again. Despite his inner voice screaming at him to just keep still, Alastor started to find himself pressing back to meet him, much to his own self-loathing. The rhythm Vox set was almost brutal and he began to claim his prize with a rhythmic snap of his hips. Every few seconds, the head would push up against Alastor's prostate, leaving him gasping hotly, his head hanging down.

"Hmm… you seem to be liking this. I know I am," Vox told him, taking the edge of one of the deer's ears between his teeth, nibbling at it as he thrust deep into the body before him.

Alastor gritted his teeth, shame ratcheting through him. His body felt like it didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted away from Vox, wanted him to stop touching him like this, to not be filled by him. And yet… another, more carefully hidden and smothered part of him welled with desire and a need almost to match his usual bloodlust. Certainly he was pained by the stretch and where Vox's body laid atop the wound he had given him, but the feeling of his prostate being touched upon and the hand on his cock had him seeing flashes of white. Pleasure was streaking through him, only muffled by the rational part of his mind.

Vox moaned in Alastor's ear, the sound deep and bass, sending tremors to the deer's libido. The hand not on Alastor's cock traveled up to his left nipple, still covered by the adhesive pad that continued to vibrate, pressing it into his skin. The sound that escaped Alastor this time was an unmistakable moan and he didn't even try to mask it. He tilted his head back, his eyes closed, and Vox took advantage of it, diving in to kiss and bite at his throat like a man starved. 

"Oh, fuck," the deer shuddered out, back arching. His breathing was labored, ears flat, tail raised out of the way now as he finally gave into the onslaught of sensation.

Vox must have felt him concede because he released a feral snarl and the pace became even harder. Vox raised a hand to Alastor's throat, circling the long digits around it as he pounded deep into the deer. Alastor gasped, the sudden choking hold making him even hotter. The TV Demon's hand on his cock slid up to hold his hip, pulling the other man back to meet his length pushing all the way in.

The whistle that had started a while back seemed to get louder, coming from deep in Alastor's chest. Vox continued to bite and suck at his shoulder and neck, leaving dark bruises with his lips. Alastor felt all of it, a keen of desire leaving him.

"Time for a change of position, gorgeous." Vox pulled out, much to Alastor's horrified disappointment. 

However, the cords turned him over, cradling him on his back now, spreading his legs again for Vox to move between. A cable wrapped around the deer's cock, applying a squeezing pressure that was driving him wild. The TV Demon pushed back into the pliable body beneath him, this time feeling as though he was in deeper than before.

Alastor's head fell back, his mouth open in a silent 'oh' as he was filled again. This time, his toes curled and his fists clenched when he accepted the cock.

"Voxxxxx….!" he mewled plaintively. "Nnnghh… too much!"

The other demon laughed, leaning down to drag his mouth over the heaving chest of the deer. He sucked more bruises into gray skin, marking his prey. His thrusts were hard enough that Alastor was almost swinging from the cords, like some sort of technical sex swing. This motion drove that thick prick in all the way every time. His balls kept slapping against the flesh of Alastor's ass.

"You're taking it so good, baby. You feel fuckin' amazing. Just as good as I thought you would," Vox purred lecherously. "Won't be long now. This tight hole's like a furnace, gonna stoke that fire 'til you explode."

Surprisingly, Alastor seemed to react to the dirty talk favorably, his ears raising a little and opening his own thighs a bit more. He leaned up as best he could in his bindings and crushed their mouths together, the kiss in no way romantic. It was teeth, tongue, growls, and snarling but Vox met it eagerly. He grabbed a fistful of the deer's hair, yanking his head back after a moment to sink his fangs in his Adam's apple.

Alastor screamed, but it was full of lust and sounded more bestial than his others had. The animal in the Radio Demon had finally shown itself and it liked this.

"Fuck me, you cretin! You got me where you want me so do it!" The voice that came from the deer was almost distorted and that was when Vox knew he'd captured the animal. Alastor himself wouldn't have ever said anything like that, this was primal. And fuck if it wasn't hot.

The pace he set was impossible. His hips slammed in over and over again, driving his sex into that waiting hole. Alastor cried out, holding tight to the cords around his wrists as he threw his head back once again, sweat rolling off of him. Vox's body was also slicked with perspiration and the slide against one another was wet and sounded lewd.

Alastor's member was at full attention now and he was taking Vox's assault greedily. Vox watched that tight opening swallow his dick over and over and that was the catalyst that set off his orgasm. 

He came with a shout of triumph, ramming himself in until he was balls-deep inside the deer. As his cum shot against the inner walls of his ass, Alastor came as well, his cry more melodic and higher as he tensed up, white spurts of pearly ejaculate issuing forth. He clamped down on Vox, milking every last drop from him with fluttering inner muscles.

Vox pulled one of the pads from a nipple, closing his lips around it as they rode their orgasms, moans and gasps the only sound in the room. It seemed to draw out forever, until finally they were both still, save for panting breath and heaving chests.

"Fuck, Alastor… So fuckin' hot," Vox groaned, leaning his head over the deer's heart, listening to it race.

Alastor stared up at the ceiling, feeling slightly euphoric. However, now that the hormones had been spent and he was coming down from orgasmic bliss, horror and shame were beginning to settle in him. What the hell had just happened? Had he really just let the TV Demon have his way with him… and  _ enjoyed  _ it? The level of self-loathing was almost visceral and he turned his head away.

"Get off of me, bastard," he muttered, his voice quiet but firm.

Vox snorted. "Not a cuddler, eh? Damn." He pulled his now soft cock from within the deer's body, grinning as he saw his own seed dribble out of his stretched hole. 

Alastor hissed as the large organ left him. He felt emptier than he had before they'd started, but a monumental sense of relief flooded him. It was over.

"Now you've proven your point, Vox. You really did best me," he told the other demon, not looking at him. "What's more, you even have me in a precarious position. You win. Let me go."

Vox was redressing, fastening the button on his trousers. He looked up, running a hand through his short hair. "You think that I'm just gonna let you walk out after fucking you one time? Ha! Baby, I'm not done with you yet."

Alastor's head snapped up to look at him. "What?!"

"You're a good lay. I want more of that ass before I could ever think to let you go." The overlord slipped his shirt back on as he spoke, a piranha-sharp smile gracing his lips.

Alastor stared at him, feeling dread sink into the pit of his stomach. "That… that wasn't the deal, Vox!"

The TV Demon wagged his finger reproachfully. "Ah, ah, ah! We didn't make any deals, Al! And strictly speaking, you told me to kill you so by rights, I don't even have to let you live, let alone leave. But I'm feeling magnanimous so I'll let you go when I'm done with your ass," the overlord told him.

A loud alarm sounded around them and Vox's grin widened. Alastor shivered at the sheer evilness of it, not wanting to know what more was in store for him.

"I've arranged for a guest to have some fun with you too, dearest. He's quite excited to see you like this. I must go and fetch him. We may be a while, so I'm going to pop that little toy back inside of you to keep you nice and wide for us. I won't turn it on though. Don't want you to have any fun without us since you're so sensitive to stimulation." Vox reached up, petting Alastor's ears carefully, despite them having gone flat to his head once more. There was a contemplative expression on the overlord's face. "I had hoped to have a little more time, it being just the two of us. That's alright though. I heard that beautiful scream, watched you come undone with my dick up your tight ass. That's the best fucking thing I could have asked for,  _ wenig bock _ ."

Alastor met his gaze, his face impassive despite the pain in his backside that had started up again when the endorphins had worn off. Knowing what Vox intended for him had killed the afterglow post-coitus. "Those memories shall have to sustain you… I won't give in to you or your deviant fantasies, Vox. From this moment forward, I will not give in to you. You caught me in a moment of weakness. No more." His voice was soft, hoarse from screaming, but the tone was firm and defiant.

"I should hope you wouldn't! That would be boring. I love your feistiness. But even the most combative of bucks can be broken. I intend to be the one who breaks you. For the record, it wasn't a moment of weakness. It's early November, Alastor." Vox leaned in and kissed him, this kiss fierce and tasting coppery from the deer's blood. He had fisted his hand in Alastor's hair to pull him closer.

Alastor closed his eyes just to block Vox's face from his vision. That tongue invaded his mouth once more and he resisted the urge to take a bite out of the appendage, ultimately reminding himself he hated tongue anyway. Besides, he was trying to understand the importance of the month and why Vox had felt it necessary to mention it.

After a moment, Vox removed himself, slipping the vibrator back into him before patting his one butt cheek and sauntering out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Alastor let out a shaky breath before dropping his head back and finally allowing himself to start to tremble and he let out a solitary sob.

His shadow came over to him, obviously concerned and wanting to help its master. Unfortunately, if he was powerless, the shadow was too. It reached out to touch his hair, stroking gently and making soft little squeaks in inquiry.

"I'm-- I'm alright. More or less," he replied, looking up at it. "Keep out of sight when he comes back. I don't need him destroying you. I can handle this in my own. Do you understand?" He knew that 'handling it' was a fairly shaky term, but he couldn't risk this part of himself being erased.

After a bit of a hesitation, it nodded. It stayed with him for the time being, offering the little bit of comfort it could, mostly soft cooing sounds and gentle petting that didn't alleviate much of what he was feeling, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

It finally came to him what the month's importance was and he really found himself hating his biology for the first time since his descent. He sighed to himself and his shadow made a questioning sound.

"It's November. It's the rutting season for deer. That smug bastard. He knew my body better than me. That's why it felt so good. Damn it," he replied hollowly. "I've always managed to ignore the urge to mate…"

The shadow made a distressed sound and he agreed completely. What a damn mess. He really disliked having animal attributes, yet disliked it even more when it was used against him. Why couldn't he have just stayed away from Vox and his home?

Alastor had no ideation of time passing. It seemed like hours that he hung there. The pain in his backside had gone numb again at some point, for which he was grateful, but the pain of being stretched too far still plagued him. He swam in and out of consciousness, too worn out and defeated to try to escape. Not that he thought he could, but it was the principle of the matter.

Out of nowhere, Alastor's sensitive ears caught the sound of heels on the marble floor in the hall just outside the door and they flicked forward to listen. Those steps didn't sound like Vox's. There was something softer, gentler about them and a scent that was distinctly sweet and cut through the coppery tang of blood in the air.

The doorknob was jiggled slightly to test the locks and then a light scraping sound against the metal. A lockpick, Alastor guessed. No, this most definitely was not Vox. He had no reason to pick his own locks. 

The door opened a fraction and a very slim being slipped inside, closing and relocking it before they turned to face the room. An exceptionally startled gasp came from them and they stepped forward into the light.

Alastor's muddled mind tried to take in the sight before him. Angels didn't live in Hell and it wasn't Extermination Day. And yet he would have bet he was looking at one.

"What the actual  _ fuck _ ?!"

Angels certainly didn't curse either.

What an interesting development.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Are you still with me? I hope do! Stay tuned for future content!


End file.
